Kameleon Kid
Kameleon Kid is a TV series created by Jamie Diaz & Russ Mooney. It was the fourth Nickelodeon series based on an Oh Yeah! Cartoons short. The show still airs on CITV in YinYangia and Disney Channel in the Island of Sally. The series was concluded with the episode, The Trial of Doom. List of Episodes Season 1 # (2003) It Begins. Plot: Cameron finds a secret lab in the barn and accidentally activates a machine that gives him shapeshifting powers, he plans to keep it a secret, but when Cameron's father finds out about it. He plans to drain the power out of him. # (2003) The Only Person to Know. Plot: Cameron comes over to Suzie's house for her 11th birthday party. But while using the bathroom, he accidentally transformed into a megamix, causing Suzie to find out. Will Suzie still be Cameron's friend? # (2003) Secret Found: Plot: Cameron was walking to school one day, until he finds his father chasing after him, meanwhile, during the run, a newspaper photographer was looking for something juicy until he catches Cameron in his normal form and Fire Hydrant form via camera picture. # (2003) The Mysterious New Neighbor. Plot: Cameron finds a mysterious new neighbor next-door. He attends to find out what's secret she keeps with the help of Suzie. After he learned that her name is Laei and she plans for Cameron to come over for a visit, he then finds out that she has drained her power and is using it to conquer the city. Will Cameron get Laei without her powers. Note: This is the first 2-part episode of the series. # (2003) Fan Getaway. Plot: Cameron is in the chase after lots of fans appear out of nowhere, his feet get tired and he uses a bike to get away fast. # (2003) Hitler II. Plot: Laei plans to make a second Hitler to take over the world together, leaving Cameron powerless. # (2003) Attack of the Killer Brownies. Plot: Cameron's father orders some brownies to make him satisfied working on a plan to zap Cameron into thin air. But during midnight, he gets tired and goes to sleep unaware the brownie plate was flipped and all the brownies flew off the plate and into toxic waste. Cameron wakes up the next day to find his room destroyed. He then learned that there are giant brownies from the toxic waste with Cameron's father avenging them, destroying the city. # (2003) Out of CTRL. Plot: Cameron was working on a document on George Washington on his new computer when it was time for bed, the computer went out of Control, destroying the house. Cameron's mother blames him for this and grounds him until she learned to drain his power. Cameron gives her proof but doesn't believe it. But when his mother learned he wasn't lying, he plans to stop the computer with Suzie's help. # (2003) Thinner Souls. Plot: Cameron and Suzie buy Tickets for their favorite band, Thinner Souls. But Otto finds out about this and teams up with Laei to cancel the concert. # (2004) Black or White. Plot: Cameron's mom buys a brand new Prof. Fizz drink called Prof. Fizz Black & White. Cameron drinks White, he falls into hyper sleep. # (2004) Fluid or Bust. Plot: Cameron wins a free 9 week Florida trip. He shows it too his mom, and decides they should go by boat. # (2004) Bust Off. Plot: Cameron nearly gets his secret busted when someone tells him to force him to tell his secret. # (2004) In The Year 2304. Plot: While playing a kid version of Poker, a meteor hits the Earth, not to destroy it, but speed up time to the year 2304. The gang then wakes up underground, when they reach up to the surface, they find advanced small blue alien-like creatures known as the Marnius. Will the gang get back to their own time? Season 2 # (2004) April Fools NOT!!!. Plot: Cameron is excited about his favorite day, April 1st. But during the April 1st fair, Laei comes along and detonates a bomb during the fair. # (2004) Hero Vs. Hero. Plot: Taking place after the events of Out of CTRL, Cameron finishes his document on George Washington and saves it for School tomorrow. Meanwhile in the MLaaTR dimension. Nora Wakeman finishes her Yearmension Machine. After an accident with the machine, Nora and Jenny (XJ-9) are accidentally sent to the KK (No relationship with Spongebob Squarepants (TV Series)) dimension. Cameron's mother finds out about this and realizes they're not related to the series itself. They start an H V H (Hero Vs. Hero) competition. Note: This is the second 2-part episode in the series & is a crossover with My Life as a Teenage Robot. # (2004) Suzie Q. Plot: After Suzie tinkers around with Cameron's Time Machine. She ends up with her future self, known as Suzie Q. # (2004) Walking on The Moon. Plot: Cameron deals with an MJ rip-off known as Walking on The Moon, Cameron is suspicious about who the lead singer is when he listens to a first single from their debut album. Who's the lead singer? Note: This episode is a tribute to Michael Jackson. # (2004) Channel CBB. Plot: Cameron hears about a new channel called Channel CBB, when he watches the first broadcast, he notices who the news reporter is, he goes to the Headquarters, only to find a special guest. # (2004) Pleased to Meat You. Plot: Cameron cooks a meat soup when he's left alone, only to find Laei's dog after the soup. Will he get rid of Laei's dog? # (2004) The Beggles. Plot: Cameron and Suzie plan to reform their favorite British band, The Beggles. Cameron morphs into a small plane to get to the United Kingdom, but Cameron's father finds out about this and decides to ruin the plan. Note: This episode is dedicated to The Buggles & the episode features lead singer of the band, Trevor Horn as Trevan Born. # (2004) How Cameron Got His Powers Unexpectedly. Plot: Cameron's Parents have a visit from an Adult Therapist known as Larisan Marie, but Cameron is suspicious of her actions once she finds a video tape she left behind, when Cameron tracks her down, she finds that she has a time machine, Cameron thinks he might use it to learn his secret origins. Only to find a little thing with his origins. # (2005) Movie Time. Plot: Cameron and Suzie by tickets for a re-release of a classic film called 90s Summer Break Film Party. But the Ohioville Cinema projectionist is someone very, very, very smart. More TBD. Season 3 Season 4 Video game A video game called Kameleon Kid: Cameron & The Villains was released for the PlayStation 2, PC and XBOX in 2004 by THQ, Nick Games & Rob Renzetti's game studio Pi Games. It was nominated the fastest Series to Game released one year after the series premiered. Category:2003 Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:United States Category:Kameleon Kid Category:Tara Strong Category:2000s